A memory sub-system can be a memory module, such as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM), a small outline DIMM (SO-DIMM), or a non-volatile dual in-line memory module (NVDIMM). A memory sub-system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), or a hard disk drive (HDD). A memory sub-system can include one or more memory components that store data. The memory components can be, for example, non-volatile memory components and volatile memory components. Examples of memory components include memory integrated circuits. Some memory integrated circuits are volatile and require power to maintain stored data. Some memory integrated circuits are non-volatile and can retain stored data even when not powered. Examples of non-volatile memory include flash memory, Read-Only Memory (ROM), Programmable Read-Only Memory (PROM), Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EPROM) and Electronically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM) memory, etc. Examples of volatile memory include Dynamic Random-Access Memory (DRAM) and Static Random-Access Memory (SRAM). In general, a host system can utilize a memory sub-system to store data at the memory components and to retrieve data from the memory components.
For example, a computer can include a host system and one or more memory sub-systems attached to the host system. The host system can have a central processing unit (CPU) in communication with the one or more memory sub-systems to store and/or retrieve data and instructions. Instructions for a computer can include operating systems, device drivers, and application programs. An operating system manages resources in the computer and provides common services for application programs, such as memory allocation and time sharing of the resources. A device driver operates or controls a particular type of devices in the computer; and the operating system uses the device driver to offer resources and/or services provided by the type of devices. A central processing unit (CPU) of a computer system can run an operating system and device drivers to provide the services and/or resources to application programs. The central processing unit (CPU) can run an application program that uses the services and/or resources. For example, an application program implementing a type of applications of computer systems can instruct the central processing unit (CPU) to store data in the memory components of a memory sub-system and retrieve data from the memory components.
An operating system of a computer system can allow an application program to use virtual addresses of memory to store data in, or retrieve data from, memory components of one or more memory sub-systems of the computer system. The operating system maps the virtual addresses to physical addresses of one or more memory sub-systems connected to the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer system. The operating system implements the memory accesses specified at virtual addresses using the physical addresses of the memory sub-systems.
A virtual address space can be divided into pages. A page of virtual memory can be mapped to a page of physical memory in the memory sub-systems. The operating system can use a paging technique to access a page of memory in a storage device via a page of memory in a memory module. At different time instances, the same page of memory in a memory module can be used as proxy to access different pages of memory in the storage device or another storage device in the computer system.
A computer system can include a hypervisor (or virtual machine monitor) to create or provision virtual machines. A virtual machine is a computing device that is virtually implemented using the resources and services available in the computer system. The hypervisor presents the virtual machine to an operating system as if the components of virtual machine were dedicated physical components. A guest operating system runs in the virtual machine to manage resources and services available in the virtual machine, in a way similar to the host operating system running in the computer system. The hypervisor allows multiple virtual machines to share the resources of the computer system and allows the virtual machines to operate on the computer substantially independently from each other.